All that he could ask for
by pocketfullofluck
Summary: TxG Troy's sister never liked Gabriella. She thought she was the worst person in the world. However, when something bad happens at dinner, will they bond or hate each other more? ONESHOT!


**Here is a new oneshot! It's not really that unique...but I tried to give it a twist. **

"Does _she _have to come with us?" The sixteen year old muttered, getting into the car. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and brushed off her clothes. Her brother shoved her,

"_She _has a name. And yes, _she _is coming with us. _She _will be coming with us to a lot of things now." The girl groaned. She was going to a huge family dinner, her aunts and uncles and grandparents were coming, all because her stupid brother had graduated from college. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a celebration that he was moving away and was going to forget about her. It was a stupid celebration.

"I don't like her." She sighed and watched as her brother checked the parking lot for the girl. The twenty three year old was tired of hearing his sister rag on his girl all the time. Why couldn't she just like her?

"Well, she's perfectly fine with you. Please, just for tonight, act mature. It's _really _important for me." He begged, glancing around for his love. He was supposed to have driven her but his little sister wanted to 'spend time with him' and that time happened to be the five minutes it took to get from the Bolton residence to the restaurant.

"Fine, I will for you…not for her. I don't understand why you are so focused on bringing her here. It's a Bolton thing. Not a Bolton-and-the-random-slut thing." Troy sighed,

"Stop insulting her. She has never done anything to you. Actually, you've only met her five times. Mom and Dad like her. Beck, everyone likes her but you." Rebecca Bolton refused to believe that she was the only one that didn't like this girl.

"Well…I just…" She had no idea what to say to him. She watched as her brother's face lit up when he saw her. She watched as he walked away and gave that girl a kiss. She, being his sister, thought it was absolutely disgusting but everyone else thought it was sweet.

"Hey Rebecca!" She heard the girl call from behind her. Oh how she hated that girl. She hated every fiber in her being. Rebecca followed her brother's clear orders,

"Hello Gabriella." She said coldly, not letting her blue eyes meet the pair of brown eyes staring back. "I'm going to find Mom and Dad." Troy sighed. He just wished that his sister would like the new girl in his life. Gabriella watched as the youngest Bolton walked into the building,

"What did I do this time?" She wanted Rebecca to like her. She got her nice gifts and went out of her way to be kind to…and the girl continued to hate her. "I knew I shouldn't have come." As she started to turn around, he grabbed her hand quickly.

"Stay! Please, Rebecca is just being a drama queen, as always. Please…" She took one look into his eyes and turned around. It was _his _dinner. She _had _to support him. Plus, she had already promised the twenty people in the restaurant that she would attend.

"Fine…only if I get the darks." They were currently 'arguing' over what load of wash they had to fold. There were the whites and darks. The whites consisted of folding socks, of which they both hated. He laughed,

"Deal, but next week you are doing the whites. I'm going to wear two pairs of socks everyday. Actually three." He joked, leading her into the restaurant, the nicest in town. As they arrived, all the guests swarmed them. They heard chattering in their ears but couldn't understand a single conversation. They just grinned and hugged.

"Well, let's all take a seat." Jack Bolton said, sitting at the head of the table between his father and his wife. Troy took a seat between his girlfriend and his mother and…a silent and hurt Rebecca took a seat next to his brother's girlfriend. Troy _always _sat next to her. She was his best girl…right?

"What are you going to order?" She heard Gabriella ask her in a sweet tone. Rebecca kept a straight face and opened up the menu, trying to find something that seemed sophisticated and mature.

"Probably this tofu thing, I mean…" Gabriella grinned and shook her head, knowing that the girl was trying to show off. Rebecca always acted so different around Gabriella, trying to be better, but Gabriella just dealt with it.

"Really? I was thinking of getting a hamburger and some fries. Dude, I could totally go for a steak too." Rebecca was shocked that the tiny girl had such an appetite. As she flipped through the menu, Rebecca saw it. She stared at it for a long time before she spoke out loud, hoping it get her facts right before blurting it out.

"You are engaged?" The whole table went quiet and the couple's faces went from normal color to the color of two hot lobsters in a pan. Troy glared at his sister for ruining the big surprise. She was shocked by her older brother's harsh look but was angry herself. How could she be in-laws with this girl? She hated her.

"So, uh, we made this dinner to announce our engagement. We were going to do it later in dinner but, um, Beck kind of ruined that." Troy stuttered standing up. Gabriella stood up with him and tried to cover for her fiancé's mean words toward his sister.

"What he means is that we are getting married. We want a fall wedding, after we get settled into the new house and our jobs become steadier." All the people of the table, minus the steaming Rebecca, congratulated the happy couple and gusted about details and such. Jack Bolton even threw in a few words about how the first born should be named after him.

Rebecca was angry. Troy hadn't even asked her if she could handle having a sister-in-law. He knew that she hated her. First he was moving to California, now he was getting married? What about her? What was she, an old shirt that didn't fit anymore?

"Can I take your order?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She pointed to the tofu dinner and sulked with two arms crossed over her chest. Gabriella sighed as she sat back down, grabbing her fiancé's hand and pulled him down too. He just kissed her and the table was filled with 'aww' and one spare 'eww.' The table was waiting for their food, when the newly-engaged couple pulled Rebecca into the conversation.

"You know, Rebecca, if you would like I could make you one of the bridesmaids. Sharpay already has the Maid of Honor covered, but I'd be happy if you could be a bridesmaid." Gabriella said, trying to be civil and please the girl. She just wanted Rebecca to like her.

"Over my dead body." She muttered, angry that she had been forgotten in the situation. She used to be number one in her brother's life, now it seemed like she wasn't even on the list. He moved to another state. He hardly visited and now he was getting married to this girl.

"Beck, be fair okay? Gabriella is trying to meet you half way and you won't budge." Troy tried to reason with his younger sister. He didn't understand why she was being so immature. She was sixteen; couldn't she handle her twenty three year old brother marrying the girl of his dreams? "Don't be a baby." Rebecca groaned at her brother and rolled her big blue eyes.

"I'm not being a baby. You are just being stupid and blind." Troy sighed and started playing with the ice in his drink, not knowing how to stand up to his sister without making a scene. He looked back over at frowned,

"I don't know why you are doing this. It's my fucking wedding and you are making it all about you." Rebecca's eyes widened at how her brother's quiet words could break her heart. She heard Gabriella speak up quickly,

"Troy, I think that was uncalled for. Let's all calm down and save this for later. Look, our food is here." She pointed out, as the three of them had dishes in front of them. As Rebecca saw her tofu meal, she just wanted Gabriella's burger. However, she grabbed her fork and dug in.

"That was mean." Gabriella whispered to him, as he pouted and poked at his baked potato. He felt a bit guilty because he had never yelled at his sister before, but everyone knew that she kind of deserved it. "She's your sister; she's just worried about you."

"No, she is just annoying. She just doesn't want me to be happy. I love you and I love her. She just wants me to only love her." Gabriella knew that this was true but she just squeezed his hand.

"It's a normal thing for a little sister to go through. It's been you and her throughout her whole life and she just isn't used to sharing you yet." Troy just grinned,

"Are you sure that you aren't a psychologist? I mean, because you'd be a great one." She just laughed and poured red ketchup on her plate to dip her fries in.

"No, honey, I'm a doctor and proud." She heard Rebecca cough from beside her,

"I don't feel good. I feel tired and bad." She muttered, dropping her fork. Everyone groaned, thinking that Rebecca was being a drama queen about the marriage. Troy rolled his eyes and looked over at his sister again,

"Beck, please, you promised me you'd get through dinner. Remember? In the car, you said you would do it for me. Don't pull the fake sick act now." Rebecca shook her head and coughed again.

Gabriella studied the girl. Why would someone go at such links to ruin a marriage? The act was getting on her last nerve but she kept quiet. She looked back down at her French fries and looked back up when the girl kept coughing.

"Hey Rebecca, knock it off. You aren't fooling anyone." Troy noted again. Gabriella frowned when she studied her.

"Baby…I don't think she's faking it." Gabriella said, freaking out. She had done a study on this in her pre-med class. She knew what this was. "Oh God, she's not faking it. Someone needs to call 911."

Troy looked down at his baby sister. She was getting hives and coughing like crazy. If she was faking then she deserved an award, but she wasn't.

"Is she allergic to something?" Lucille Bolton spoke up, scared for her daughter.

"Soy but…" Gabriella cut in,

"Fuck, I mean she had tofu for dinner. Oh, this is my fault." She mumbled, trying to steady the girl and keep her airway open. The whole table was silent and gathering things to hurry and get to the hospital. Troy Bolton was just sat at the table staring forward. He had said those awful things to his sister and she was sick now.

He didn't move until Gabriella told him that they had to go. Then, he just walked like a zombie. He was scared. He had said those awful things to her and now she was being rushed in an ambulance to the hospital. He felt like he deserved #1 Jerk in the world award.

* * *

As they arrived, he sat quietly in the corner. He picked up an old magazine and pretended as if none of this affected him. However, his fiancée was shuffling in her seat, knowing it was all her fault. If she would have stayed home then Rebecca wouldn't have ordered that and then she'd be safe.

"Can you stop shaking?" Troy demanded, looking up from his magazine briefly, and saw her hurt brown eyes on the verge of tears. "Quit it, ok? It's not like she's related to you. Actually, she hates you." Gabriella sighed and slid off the ring and handed it to him,

"You are right. She does hate me." He stared at it, trying to think of what she was doing. They gotten engaged a week ago, and she was already calling it off? He loved her, how could she do this to him? "I can't marry you when the girl that loves you the most, hates me. I can't marry you because your sister hates me so much that she almost _died _because of me."

"Oh." He was silent. He had no idea what to say. "Oh."

"I'm going to go visit my family for a few weeks, you know?" She mumbled, ashamed of herself. They had dated for four years. They had met freshman year of college and held together through all of the drama. He just shook his head and mumbled,

"Oh." He wanted to tell her not to leave but he couldn't form any words. All he could repeat was 'oh' and shake his head like an idiot. He loved her. He knew that she thought that she was doing the right thing for everyone. However, she was just doing it for Rebecca. She was doing it out of guilt.

"…tell Rebecca to get well soon, okay?" He sighed,

"Oh."

Then, she was gone.

* * *

"Where is my brother?" Rebecca asked her parents and family as they all gathered in the small room. She noticed that everyone was there except for her brother and Gabriella. "Why isn't he here?" Rebecca was sure that it was because that girl had wanted to leave.

"He's in the lobby." Her grandfather said quickly and quietly, not wanting to bring up the news he had received. "He thought that he wasn't really needed in here."

Everyone knew that the bittersweet engagement had broken only after a few days from its establishment.

"What? Of course I want _him _here; I just don't want _that girl _here." Mrs. Bolton sighed. No one here wanted to break the news.

"Rebecca, _that girl _saved your life. Your brother loves _that girl." _Rebecca knew that Gabriella had saved her life, but she refused to give her credit for it.

"No, the doctors saved my life. Tell Troy I want him in here…and that I don't want _her _here." Her father sighed,

"She's not here anymore." Rebecca sighed, happy that she was gone. Now, she could point out to her brother that the girl left in 'her time of need.' She saw her brother enter in the room. He, honestly, looked awful. He had clearly been crying and his hair was almost greasy, due to the fact that he had run his hand through it too many times.

"Hey Beck." He mumbled, putting the flowers on the table. They were pretty, but she wanted to know what had broken her brother's heart. It was the first words that he had actually said besides 'oh' and 'she left.' He had the expensive engagement ring in his hands and was rubbing his hands around it, as if it was a genie lamp and she'd run back into his arms again. However, it wasn't working.

"You know, suddenly I want some coffee." Their aunt said, hinting that the family leaves. Rebecca watched as her whole family filed out, except for her depressed looking brother. Rebecca assumed that it was because she nearly died.

As the room became empty, there was a really long pause. Rebecca spoke up,

"You don't have to look so guilty. I forgive you for being mean to me at dinner." Troy just played with the ring in his hand.

"Life isn't all about you." He mumbled. Sure, she was in a hospital and she was sick, but his engagement was over. The girl he was in love with, left him.

"Yeah, yeah…save the speech for later." He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"It's not a speech. It's fact. Gabriella called off the engagement." Rebecca was shocked. She was beyond shocked. She couldn't even speak. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't even think of words to say.

"What?" Troy held the ring up,

"She didn't want you to be unhappy. She said that since you didn't like it, she didn't want to make you hate me forever. Because, unlike you, she thinks of other people. So, you got your way. She's gone." He was heartbroken. He honestly was.

"Oh…she like dumped you?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Rebecca stared at her miserable brother and whispered,

"I was scared that she was taking you from me. Before you met her, you emailed me and stuff. Then, you stopped. I thought after college you'd come back home, but then you guys bought a house. I was threatened, ok? I thought you replaced me." Troy sighed,

"Well, now you won't have to worry about stupid emails because I'm so angry at you. I'm not even going to come home at all anymore. I love her and you ruined it and I'll never forgive you for that." Rebecca stared into her brother's cold blue eyes. He wasn't being overdramatic, he was serious.

"I'm sorry." He frowned,

"It's a bit late for that. I know you just like almost died and stuff and that I should be nicer but…I'm not going to be. She was so nice to you and you were…" He was cut off by another voice that had entered the room.

"…completely stupid." The voice belonged to Ms. Gabriella herself. Troy straightened himself up quickly and pretended like he didn't look awful. She just winked at him. "You were a pigheaded idiot." Rebecca spoke quickly,

"Alright, I get it." Gabriella giggled,

"But I completely understand where you are coming from." Both of the Boltons were shocked on exactly where she was coming from. "I mean, you feel threatened and stuff and I know how you feel. I wasn't trying to take him or anything. I mean, you guys are related through blood and I'd never try to break that." Rebecca sighed,

"Well, you don't have to now because…" Gabriella sat down next to the only male in the room and smiled,

"I'm sorry I tried to leave, ok? I got about halfway out of town and then decided that I couldn't live without you." He handed her back the ring,

"Looks like you are doing whites two weeks in a row." She laughed,

"Go get me some coffee, make yourself useful." He slid the ring on her finger and felt better, kissing her quickly,

"Fine, but you _owe _me." She rolled her eyes,

"You _wish._" As he left, Rebecca felt suddenly scared. She had never been in a room alone with her soon to be sister-in-law. Gabriella was feeling the same feelings. Rebecca spoke quickly and quietly,

"So…um…Troy says he isn't coming back home." Gabriella frowned; he had been very mean to his sister. She sighed,

"Well, he's whipped, I'll make him. You know, I have an older brother too. Actually, he got married when I was younger too. I know I am like the last person you want to be alone with, but…you are in a hospital and can't go anywhere. Therefore, it is the perfect time for me to tell you the story." Rebecca just snickered and sat up, brushing the stray hairs out of her eyes,

"Alright, tell me about your brother and this wedding." Gabriella hadn't talked to anyone about it at all. It was a tough subject for her. She tried to recall each memory.

"Well, I was about your age. My brother's name was Jacob, and we had been so close all of our lives. Since we moved around so much, when we finally settled in Arizona, we were practically best friends. Then, he had to go to college. Oh, I was so heartbroken. However, he promised that he'd come back every weekend. At first, he did. He came back every weekend to visit and we would hang out and go see a movie. Then, he met her. He met," Gabriella paused and looked at Rebecca, who was clearly interested in the story, "Abby."

"Abby? What a lame name." Rebecca said after Gabriella paused for dramatic effect. "Why can't it be something more evil like Vicky?" Gabriella laughed,

"Alright, he met Vicky. Icky Vicky. She was just a bitch," she paused and spoke again, "I mean, a mean girl. She told me that she and my brother were _in love_ and that once they got married then they'd become rich and famous and forget about me." Rebecca listened intently, as if she was a child awaiting the ending so they could begin their slumber,

"First of all, I'm not thirteen, you can say bitch. Second of all, did you tell your brother?" Gabriella shook her head quickly,

"Yeah, I did. Except, he thought I was being annoying and trying to sabotage her because I called her an ugly she-witch. Which, for the record, she looked like a freaking turtle on crack." Rebecca laughed and knew exactly why her brother liked this girl. She was perfect for her brother. She was funny and smart. She was just…cool in a nerdy-ish way.

"So, what happened? Did he finally realized his mistake and you forgave him?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and ended it,

"Actually I think that they are currently settling their divorce and they are dirt poor and have about one hundred kids. He lives in like…Oklahoma. He moved away and never visited me again. He called my mom and stuff but wouldn't speak to me." Rebecca's eyes widened,

"What? That's the worst ending ever! I can't believe you just told me that depressing story. Isn't there a moral?" Gabriella laughed,

"The moral of the story is that I am going to be the best sister you ever had because I'm not Icky Vicky." Rebecca laughed,

"You should stick to the sisterhood and not the story telling. I don't want my nieces and nephews listening to your awful stories before bed time." Gabriella grinned at their over-due bonding time. She shrugged,

"Well, with that tone then I'll have to make your spare bedroom into a personal office." Her face lit up. She'd have her own room in their house?

"I get my own room in your house?" Gabriella shrugged,

"Well, it's a guest room. So, kind of. You are welcome to use it whenever you want, but you'll have to share it with other guests...because it is a guest room. There are four bedrooms in the house. So, if I have two kids then you are kicked to the garage…but that's like a year down the road." Rebecca grinned,

"Sounds good…except you have to name your first born after me." They heard a voice from outside,

"Never going to happen…our children will be named after their father." There stood the second youngest Bolton, holding a coffee cup in one hand and the sports section of the newspaper in his other hand. Gabriella laughed,

"No, to both of you, the children will be named after they have been conceived. This, with the act you are pulling," she referred to her new fiancé, "may never happen." He just laughed, knowing she was just joking around. He handed her the cup and she looked in it, seeing the empty bottom with a few brown droplets.

"Here is your coffee." She stared at him and he snickered, "But I got really thirsty so I drank it. I needed the energy to walk across the hospital." She didn't say anything and Rebecca spoke,

"I've come to a conclusion. You guys can get married." The only man in the room laughed,

"Oh really? Thanks Beck," He finished, "I thought we were unable until now." Gabriella sat down in a chair and crossed her legs, watching the siblings interact.

"I think I'm going to make a phone call." Rebecca called after her future sister in law, knowing exactly what the 23 year old brunette was going to do.

"Thanks for saving my life! And tell Vicky that you are a better future sister-in-law than she ever was!" Gabriella laughed and pulled out her phone.

"No problem! I'll just tell her a bedtime story and she'll be tortured enough."

"I'm not even going to ask." Troy mumbled, opening up the paper. "Just for the record, so I don't get attacked later in life, I love you both equally and in different ways. I love Gabriella because she's hot and I love Beck because I have to." He said it with no emotion and a smirk on his face. Before Rebecca could rebuttal, her future sister-in-law scolded her fiancé.

"You, mister, will be folding socks for the rest of your life…" And that was 'punishment' enough for him to groan and roll his eyes like a teenager. Rebecca looked at Gabriella. For a brother-stealer with bad stories, she was pretty awesome.

"Yeah, best sister-in-law a girl could ask for." Gabriella just grinned and looked at her fiancé's little sister. For an overdramatic-annoying little sister, she was pretty cool.

"Basically. You are the best little sister-in-law a girl could ask for." Troy spoke quickly,

"And I'm the best person you could ever meet in your life..." The girls just laughed,

Maybe Rebecca's near death experience was actually positive. It had started brought the girls together and that was all Troy wanted.

* * *

**It was awful! I know! It was just on my computer and I had to post it! Review?**


End file.
